Knocking on the Devils Door
by JeannettaEvans23
Summary: Bonnie Bennett lost everything...The wolves hunt her,she runs for survival and straight to the devils door.   Will Eric Northman be a blessing or curse?


**Hi everyone! I just finished season 3 of True Blood and I love Eric he's a very intriguing character and then I thought about Vampire Diaries and my favourite witch Bonnie! This will be kinda AU Because I'm not really going to go into Bill/Sookie (Let's say they moved far far away and lived happily ever after!) because I want this to be Bonnie/Eric centric and with him constantly pouting over Sookie (not that I dislike that pairing!) this story would be pointless. And of course crazy ideas started appearing and I just had to write this fic before it drove me insane! **

**Please review if you'd like more! Or I will most likely be too lazy to write anymore chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing enjoy!**

**I disclaim I do not own True Blood or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett sat reflecting on the last 4 years of her life, the break up of Stefan and Elena, the inevitable relationship of Damon and Elena, Tyler and Caroline's marriage, Klaus's unusual interest in her and eventual temporary death, and Jeremy's permanent death...<p>

The old Bonnie had died the day Jeremy Gilbert was ripped to shreds by not vampires but wolves. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she simply sat curled up in a ball. Now she looks back on herself with hate and pity. That was the final strike for Bonnie, she was a woman scorned one too many times.

She was bound on a war path, hunting wolf after wolf savouring the yelp in pain they made as she brought them down with nothing more than a mild aneurysm. Each time her heart becoming colder and colder succumbing to the darkness she surrounded herself in.

Bonnie had taken every necessary measure to make sure she could protect herself even taking up martial arts, gaining her black belt in 6 grueling months. But as she grew more and more powerful she became more and more crass and irresponsible, eventually her recklessness caught up with her.

The wolves had become smarter and taught her a valuable lesson, no actions came without consequences. This time the consequence happened to be her father basically the only family she had left. And now as a bonus every werewolf on this side of the hemisphere was being offered a handsome reward to hand her in to 'Operation Werewolf'. Thankfully the words 'Alive' were also mentioned.

So to say Bonnie was on the run, would pretty much sum up the last month of her life. She had traveled all across America, through Kentucky, Tennessee and Mississippi before all the way down to Louisiana. What she was doing there she had no idea. Why she ran there also no idea. Either her instincts were majorly fucked or Karma really was a bitch.

* * *

><p>Bonnie hugged her arms over chest the strapless little red dress she'd chosen to wear had definitely helped her gain transport but it was nowhere near as practical as she'd hoped. But she didn't regret leaving her car, people were crafty these days with tracking chips and such. All she carried was her handbag which contained money, her phone, toiletries and of course her grimmore.<p>

She needed food and shelter a storm was brewing she could smell it as well as a full moon. Although the wolves could change at will, the energy made them much more dangerous especially in her weakened state. She saw a glowing red sign ahead of her, she walked swiftly towards it, relief flooding her veins.

* * *

><p>Eric sat on his throne observing yet another complete disappointment of a night unravel, scantily clad women and men writhing and moaning hoping to gain a glimmer of his attention. It had been 3 years since Sookie and Bill left, and by left he means went off to the land of the fairies. Ridiculous but true... And now Eric was left as the Sheriff of Louisiana. The only thing stopping him from walking into the sun was Pam he knew his suicide was destroy her and he did not wish the pain he felt for Godric on Pam.<p>

He noticed a small crowd forming around the entrance, soon there was a huge rush to the door. Flames erupted and a searing sizzling sound could be heard. Eric flew through the crowd with unnatural speed, then he saw her. She was beautiful, exotic, he saw fire in her emerald green eyes, the light perfectly complimenting her caramel complexion, her plump lips set in a firm line and her brown curls flying wildly behind her.

He was snapped out of his haze by Pam, who was yelling at him to do something about the vampire who was close to ash.

"Eric! Hello you in there! We've got a little bit of a fire problem if you haven't noticed."

"I will take care of it Pam." Eric replied calm and controlled.

During the mad rush to get out Eric had lost sight of the young beauty, she was no where amongst the crowd. Then he saw her crumpled under their feet. His fangs extended as he raced to her side easily disposing of hoards of hungry vampires, he picked her up in his huge arms. How could something so delicate hold so much power. He swept stray curls from her face as he took her inside.

She was his now...


End file.
